


Complications from the Heat

by Alithea



Category: Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiori and Kozue find themselves caught up in moment that started so simply. Sort of PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications from the Heat

Complicated things always start so simply. The complicated thing Shiori was currently drowning herself in had started as a very easy and light conversation, but from such mediocre beginnings things had erupted about her until she was where she was at, pressed into a wall, lost beyond all reason to the kiss from a predator, although it was hardly as simple as that. There was a little war of wills going on, and what began as a quick kiss, a deep kiss, was now traveling past into the realm of perfect indecency as hands (her own and the other's) quickly traced the line of hems, and edged up under skirts, between the buttons of shirts, and while it was wonderful, and while they were perfectly secluded it just was not the correct place.

Still, though, how to stop?

Such momentum tended to drop once thought and clarity were brought into things and Shiori understood that all too well, as she felt marks being left on her skin, teeth tugging at her skin, her own lips, too, eager to mark, to claim what was claimless. She liked it better when her thoughts were distracted under lovely fury, a punishment of pleasure that sent her off and left her running on instinct, on want.

Her partner in the heated endeavor was, too, contemplating retreat. She liked the outdoors. She liked the thought of being caught, but there was being caught, and there was being _caught_. To Kozue this was no mere attempt to rub at someone the wrong way. This was no dalliance into the dark to prove a point or teach a little lesson. No, no, it was all for her own wanting, and she hadn't been so wildly inspired to chase after a fluttering thing in a long while.

She tried to think, even as her senses wished to depart, of a way to move things to a more secluded spot. She didn't feel like being caught, or held up. She wanted. She would take.

Lips parted and breath rushed out to voice the concern, the need to move things to another spot. She looked deeply into the violet eyes of the older girl who was just a trifle more petite than she was, managing to ask, "Who's closer?"

Shiori licked her lips as her mind speedily clicked to a decision. "Me."

And then they were off, moving like shadows against the day lit pathways. Immune to whatever or who ever seemed to be strolling passed them, if anyone had actually passed them at all, but they did not care, and they did not see. The heat of the day raising more than just the temperatures within them as they stumbled into the cool, overly air-conditioned, dorm hallways. Slipping passed the other occupants and towards Shiori's room. The door opened swiftly and the two young women spilled inside as the door shut with a delicate click.

Was there giggling in the distance?

Was there polite gossip chasing around the pathways, the hallways?

Would someone say the wrong thing to the wrong people?

It didn't matter. Their ears were deaf to the consequences.

The complete solitude of the room offered all the permission the two needed. Clothing pulled and tugged off hastily, hitting the floor quickly amid kisses, touches, the teasing of a tongue, and the quick scrape of teeth against skin. Until at last they were on the bed and Shiori was held captive under lips that so wished to devour her, pinning down her wings to feast from below. And she found it amusing that she should allow it, to be held when she had fought so hard to dominate, but, then, she supposed she was dabbling in something she was not quite accustomed to.

The predator, however, would be sharply reminded just how voracious little things could be once Kozue had soundly pushed Shiori over the edge of reason. The petite girl turned the tides quickly, and here and there fingers slipped, hips rocked, lips took plaintive (sometimes desperate, sometimes all consuming, all wanting, all needing) tastes and it was lighter, less savage, yet it still took just as much. It had the ability to bruise just as much. When at last there was hardly anything left to offer up but vague kisses, and the fire, that had been so well fueled, died down to embers, and sleep, that heavy ocean of drowsiness that pushed all thought away and left them to dream, when all that finally slid into place the two were left tangled together amid the mussed bed sheets.

Time for waking pulled at Shiori. She was loosely ensnared in Kozue's arms and the room was dark with what felt (to her) like the sudden arrival of the evening. She hadn't the time to think yet, and there was a feeling that instinct would keep fearful thoughts from intruding for a long, long while. She nuzzled in closer keeping her eyes shut, accepted gently as fingers tickled down her back, and then scraped softly back up.

The night would be just as warm as the day, and while sleeping further seemed a remarkably easy idea, it did not last long in their minds. The predator and the flitting thing opened their eyes to the darkness, kissed, and then the rush returned, taking them deep into the early morning hours. Lazy smiles graced their faces as the light began to intrude. It was quite likely that Kozue purred with contentment when Shiori released a long and shallow sigh.

Simple things were easy to complicate. Shiori understood that, for there she was drowning under the weight and grace of something wild, this younger girl who jumped up to catch her with baited claws. She grinned when at last she moved to search blue eyes for answers, the reasons why, the what to do next, because she was pleased to see that neither knew the next step to take.

"Do you know," Shiori began, almost whispering, "what one of my favorite words is?"

"Maybe."

End.


End file.
